Sun, Moon, Star, and Sky
by Tanith - Argetlam
Summary: [First Tale of the Rainfall Chronicles] When a dark fate looms over the land, a Prophecy is revealed as old as time itself. Can the four great elements of the heavens join together to combat this new evil? Or has all hope been lost in the sands of time?


(Greetings, people! Name's Reina, nice to meet ya! This IS my first Fan-Fiction, cough but I've read enough of them and enough different types to know just what format the popular ones are written. So don't worry…I do use proper paragraphing.

**Disclaimer**: 'I do Not in any way or form own InuYasha or the characters of the series. If I did, you most certainly would be reading this in a manga and not on also do not own the book Firebringer, of which the 'prophecy' got its origins.  
I DO however, own the following characters: Ryushin, Kyo, Kaita, and Fessran. I also used the idea of causing the gods to take an animal form, though I did get some of the inspiration from old Native American legends and folklore.'

And now…the moment you've all been waiting for… The Prologue to Sun, Moon, Star, and Sky!)

_Something stirs in the world…_Modoriko could feel it. And as such, she had called a counsel of all the gods and goddesses. As she watched them arrive, her heart swelled with pleasure. When the meeting started, however, the hope faltered. There were far fewer than she had hoped.

Modoriko had not expected everyone to come, but she was greatly surprised at the little number of people there. She knew that she was not as high up on the chain as many of them, and she didn't expect them to even consider coming. But to her surprise, even some of the lower class gods had failed to arrive.

Despite the setback, Modoriko went on as planned. She arose to speak, her form shimmering. For in the realm of the gods, they take on a bestial form. Modoriko herself was a great silver lioness, with eyes that sparkled like the Shikon no Tama itself.

"Great Ones!" She called, causing the noise of conversation below to cease. "A great evil stirs in land below! I fear that soon it shall threaten the course of the new Chosen Ones…" Her speech was cut off by startled cries of confusion.

"_New_ Chosen Ones?" said Amaterasu. "And what of the Chosen Ones now? Are the ones who returned the Shikon no Tama nothing to us now?" Murmurs of agreement spread, but a demanding call from Modoriko silenced them.

"Listen to me, Great Ones!" she said commandingly. "Kagome has already defeated Naraku, with the help of InuYasha, as well as the others. However, now is the time of a new threat. I have heard the calls…seen the signs…believe in me, Great Ones. A new challenge is near…and with it, comes the new Chosen Ones…"

"Oh?" challenged Amaterasu, riseing to his feet. "And how are we to find these new Chosen Ones, if only you see this new threat? It's blasphemy, I say!" The sun god turned his back, and the form of the albino wolf slinked away. Modoirko gave a sigh, and continued on.

"We do not have to choose them," she said wearily, strength giving way under the pressure. "For they are chosen already…" She lifted her head and softly said in a melodious voice:

"When the world is bruised and broken,  
Shattered like a blasted tree,  
Then shall Four be justly woken,  
born to set the captive free.

On one's brow a moonlit token,  
Changling child shall be one's fate,  
Understanding words strange spoken,  
chased by anger, fear, and hate.

She shall flee o'er hill and heather,  
and shall go where no one can,  
knowing secrets dark to heart.  
till her need shall summon Him.

Air and water, earth and fire,   
all shall ease his bitter pain,  
till the elements conspire  
to restore the land again.

First the Eastern grass shall flower,  
as she quests through wind and snow,  
then she breaks an ancient power,  
and returns to face her woe.

When the lord of lies upbraids him,  
then his wrath shall cloak the sun,  
and his kind's foe shall aid him  
to confront the evil one.

Sacrifice shall be their meaning,  
they the darkest secret learn,  
then begins the lands true healing,  
touching on the heart of Her.

Children of moonlight ever after,  
so shall all the Great Ones sing.  
For their days shall herald laughter,  
born to heal and peace to bring."

No one said a word, for there was no need to. Modoriko looked at them, and to her pleasure she saw Amaterasu standing at the back. His baffled expression said it all, he had heard her words. No…not her words…_Their _words. The words of the Ancients…

Pride swelled in Modoriko's heart. She had convinced them of the path to tread. Now came the hard part. Hours later, in the Sacred Chamber of the Old Ones, she looked down into the Dreaming Pool, and saw the Four as they slept. She gently touched the water, and whispered the words of the Prophecy so gently, even one standing right beside her could not have heard it.

But Modoriko saw the stirring in the hearts of the Chosen Ones, and knew that _they_ had heard. That they knew, that they understood. She nodded with satisfaction. The Great Ones of Old, they had chosen well…


End file.
